This invention relates generally to endotracheal tubes, and more particularly to one which is operable to allow a patient to verbally communicate while nasally intubated.
Endotracheal tubes are placed within the trachea of a patient to assist in breathing. Those which are to remain in place for a relatively long period of time often are intubated or inserted nasally, so that the tube extends through the nasal passage, past the vocal chords, and into the trachea. While in place, substantially all of the air inhaled and expired by the patient passes through the endotracheal tube. Thus, no air passes by the vocal chords of the patient so that while intubated, the patient cannot speak. Not being able to speak poses severe physical and psychological problems to the patient. Thus, there is a strong need for an endotracheal tube which would allow a nasally-intubated patient to speak.